Hackensack
by InLoveWithDarren
Summary: Future fic based on the song Hackensack by Fountains of Wayne :   ONE SHOT or maybe two shot dependant on whether i can get myself into gear and write a second chapter... but that may be more... mature than this first so rating is precautionary


**A/N: Not really sure where this came from but here... enjoy!**

**oh and the bold is what is happening in the video**

* * *

><p>"What are you watching <em>now<em>?" Kurt asked his partner of 3 years.

"A fan video" he replied, but his eyes were focused on the screen.

"_Another? _Okay, I get it, people love me… but the amount of videos I get every week…" he sighed and shook his head gently. "It's just a bit annoying, you know?" He waited. No reply.

"I was _talking _to you! Why are you ignoring me _again?" _Kurt was getting angry. "SERIOUSLY! .!" Although the last sentence was screamed at the top of his voice, he articulated each word - each _letter_ – perfectly.

The screaming _finally _made him tear his hazel eyes from the screen and look at the very flustered man stood in front of him: his pale skinned face was now glowing red, hot with anger; his eyes had turned an aggravated grey colour; his fists squeezing the air from between his fingers.

He immediately leapt from his seat before his laptop and pulled the slightly younger man into his arms, in an apologetic hug.

"Kurt, I-I'm sorry, it's just… you _have _to watch this video…" he pulled back and stared deep into Kurt's eyes. "Trust me on this one. This guy has _so _much emotion and has this _incredible _voice – please, just watch it? Just this once?"

"You know I don't watch fan videos… there's too many and I have better things to be doing with my time!" Kurt spat out as he headed out onto the balcony. He needed space. He needed air. He needed _time._

What with filming for his new movie by day and designing for his upcoming fashion range, he had little time to just sit and _relax._

"Yet _another _fan video you are going to try and force me to watch?"

They hadn't been having the best of weeks – Kurt's stress levels were worryingly high and this made him crabby. He had been getting increasingly less sleep and with everything combined, he snapped at almost everything his partner said.

He did everything as carefully as he could – asking Kurt what he wanted for dinner to ensure he didn't make the wrong thing and upset him; asking Kurt what film he wanted to watch, or whether he wanted to go out. He brought him endless cans of diet coke and refrained (albeit very reluctantly) from displaying his affection, reducing his actions to just warm hugs only when Kurt asked.

Both men were beginning to lose it with each other, but this was _not_ what they had wanted at all!

They wanted a loving, peaceful relationship; understanding and trusting – not _this._

"No" he replied sheepishly. "T-the same one as before…"

"And you're _still _watching it? It's starting to make me think you've got a crush on the guy or something!" Yet another argument was brewing in the two-bedroom apartment.

"Kurt, you know I love _you! _But…" he paused. Was this the right thing to say right now? _No, but I have to tell him. We work on trust, not lies. _"…I have to admit, he is kind of hot…"

"WHAT?" Kurt roared. "You think he's hot? What about me? I'm just that stupid baby penguin again, right? Well I'm not standing for it ANY longer!" He pointedly snatched his jacket up from its position on the arm of the couch and fumbled in the pockets for his car keys, but all the while his partner held a firm grip on Kurt's wrist so as not to let him go.

"Kurt, listen" he started, in a low, calming voice.

"NO!" Kurt snapped back, "No, I _will _not listen! You just said you thought another guy was hot… do you even _know _how bad that makes me feel?" Kurt was forcibly fighting back the tears that were prepared to tumble from his eyes at any moment.

"Kurt, I- I" he had no words. The only thing he could think of doing was to pull his partner into a tight embrace, conveying love and warmth.

Kurt melted into the embrace and let loose his tears, feeling an explosion of mixed emotions that he had kept hidden for the past week: he was tired from his lack of sleep; he was angry at his partner; he was upset that he was not the object of his partner's desire; he was relieved at the release of emotions.

He pulled Kurt to the nearest sofa and curled his partner into a ball in his lap, clutching him tightly to his chest and rocking him gently, muttering nonsensical words of reassurance and apologies.

He kissed Kurt's temple lightly, then continued peppering Kurt's face with kisses, soft lips meeting damp cheeks, twitching eye lids, sniffling nose. He paused just millimetres from Kurt's lips before he found Kurt pressing them both together passionately, as if desire had completely overwhelmed him.

Kurt woke up, slightly cold from the lack of a warm body lying next to him, but he winced at the state he'd fallen asleep in.

After a quick contemplation, and hearing a light bang, signalling that his partner _was_ still home, he decided he wanted to shower.

But his partner was having none of that clearly, because as Kurt went to get up, he realised he was tied to the bed.

Yes, Kurt Hummel's ankle was chained to the bed post.

He huffed in slight anger, but the door peeled open to reveal his man carrying his laptop under one arm, a few wires clutched in his fingers, and a tray of food in his other – diet coke and pancakes was secretly Kurt's favourite breakfast.

"I made you pancakes" he smiled, as he laid the tray on the bed for Kurt to begin devouring.

He moved from the bed and set his laptop on the dresser, pushing various wires into different holes in the computer, and then the other ends into the TV which was mounted on the wall just above the dresser.

"Mmmm…We watching a film?" Kurt murmured, whilst forcing pieces of pancake into his mouth at an alarming rate.

"No, babe…" he started, searching for Kurt's attention from his blue eyes. "I- I'm going to show you a video of something" he said cautiously. "It's only short, but my bet is you'll love it so much you'll want to watch it over and over again!"

"If it's-" Kurt began, but he was cut off.

"No. We're going to watch it no matter what you say." He knew he was being firm and strict with Kurt, and he _knew _Kurt would hate it, but he really wanted Kurt to see this video. For Kurt to be affected the way _he _was. For Kurt to understand the reasons for his attractions to the boy. _Man._

And with that he opened the youtube link that he had made a shortcut for on his desktop, and pressed 'play' and 'full screen'.

The words 'For Kurt Hummel' scrolled across the screen, the red letters standing out from the navy blue background, yet red shadows passed behind the screen. They were followed by 'Cover of Hackensack' in the same style.

**The navy blue faded into a bedroom, with yellowish, poster covered walls and a boy with dark curly hair sat in the middle. On a desk at the side sat a thin glass vase with 2 red flowers, yellow tipped as if dipped in paint – heleniums.**

Kurt froze while the boy began to talk – _Heleniums mean 'I miss you' –_ he thought to himself.

"**Alright, so I don't generally youtube things, or myspace or anything, but I'm starting to because I figured a lot of people are doing covers of songs, and I figured I'd do that, so I'm… gonna… do that for this song…" he said hesitantly, as he adjusted his camera and positioned his hands on his black guitar, ready to begin playing.**

"**I changed the chords a little bit, so if you know the song really well…" he took in a breath and shrugged, "you know… sorry, I'm adapting it."**

**And as quickly as he had stopped speaking, he had already begun the introduction to the song.**

**It wasn't like the original version of the song – the boy had clearly taken some time to arrange it into a slower key, a few of the introductory chords being changed from major to their minor equivalents.**

He turned to face Kurt - a look of horror was plastered over his porcelain face, but took it as him just being shocked at the adaptation, so turned back to watch the video for the umpteenth time that week.

**The man started singing. His head was submerged fully in the music and it was obvious how much this song meant to him. He began softly and quietly, almost whispering the lyrics.**

_**I used to know you when you were young**_

_**You were in all my dreams**_

**He stared deep into the camera lens through long dark eyelashes, hazel orbs flooding the screen with emotion.**

_**We sat together in period one**_

_**Fridays at eight fifteen,**_

**His voice was beginning to crack and his eyes shone more now, the light reflecting off the gathering tears.**

_**Now I see your face in the strangest places**_

_**Movies and magazines**_

**He looked away from the camera, pointing his head towards the posters on the wall, which were all of Kurt.**

_**I saw you talking to Christopher Walken**_

_**On my TV screen.**_

**He turned his head back to focus on the camera. His singing and strumming increased in volume as he ventured into the chorus.**

_**And I will wait for you**_

_**As long as I need to.**_

**His singing became quiet again.**

_**But if you ever get back to Hackensack**_

_**I'll be here for you.**_

**And that was when the tears could no longer be contained. They billowed down his chiselled face, cascading across cheeks and raining off his face onto his guitar and his trousers, making light splashes as they landed.**

_**I used to work in a record store**_

_**Now I work for my dad**_

**The lyrics were slightly muffled by his crying, yet it somehow made the performance more real and more amazing.**

_**Scraping the paint of the hardwood floors**_

_**The hours are pretty bad**_

**The tears seemed to be an endless stream – it was as if the man had held them in for so long, only **_**just **_**releasing them, and they all came at once. It didn't appear as though they were stopping any time soon either.**

_**Sometimes I wonder where you are**_

_**Probably in LA**_

**He rolled his eyes slightly, and shook his head gently.**

_**Cause that seems to be where everybody**_

_**Else ends up these days**_

**The tears had slowed to trickling down his face whenever one emerged, but had become less frequent, as if the man was 'all cried out'.**

_**And I will wait for you**_

_**As long as I need to**_

_**And if you ever get back to Hackensack**_

_**I'll be here for you.**_

**He stopped strumming and hugged his guitar possessively, bringing the neck up towards his own, causing the guitar to stand upright.**

_**And if you ever get back to Hackensack**_

_**I'll be here for you.**_

**He struggled to articulate the last five words, and looked down at the floor whilst he began to talk.**

"**Kurt…" he sighed and took a deep breath, "I mean it. I'm your biggest fan… I love you…"**

**The navy and red floated back across the screen, but this time with the words 'by Blaine Anderson'.**

The video ended, yet Kurt couldn't seem to look away from the screen, to even _blink_, in case he missed something; _someone._

"I told you it was amazing!" Jake said proudly. "Wanna watch it again?" of course he hadn't yet seen his partner's face, so he had no idea how much this video _actually _meant to him. "Kurt? Hello?" he waved his hand in front of Kurt's face, trying to get his attention before finally settling on the thought that a kiss would be the best way to re-spark Kurt's conscious thoughts.

Scooting round on the bed to position himself in front of Kurt, Jake finally realised why he hadn't been responding.

Kurt's eyes were green with fear, red and puffy, his cheeks shiny from the tears pouring down them, his lower lip quivering.

"Kurt? Are yo-" he stopped and pulled his partner in for a tight embrace, muffling his crying and rocking him back and forth in a comforting manner.

After half an hour of soothing words whispered into his ears, Kurt came back to reality. _Blaine still loves me! Oh my god… WHAT? My ex who I broke up with over some STUPID reason .. _He thought to himself.

"Holy shit." _Fuck I said that out loud!_

"Kurt? Kurt what's wrong? I mean, I know it was emotional but _fuck! _It wasn't that bad was it?" Jake questioned, empathy peering through his eyes.

But Kurt didn't respond. He sat still with a glassy look over his face, his breathing slow and almost undetectable.

"Kurt? Baby?" He shook him lightly, but increasing with vigorousness. "Kurt? KURT!" He all but shouted.

Kurt flinched and the sudden volume and pulled out of his partner's arms, shaking and looking close to passing out. "I- I… I can't…" he muttered before leaning his hands down to scratch and claw at the chains around his foot. He managed to somehow loosen the chains just enough to slip his ankle out of their grasp, allowing him to launch himself off the bed and towards his drawers where he hastily grabbed some clothes – not even caring _what_ – and sprinted into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Jake just sat in awe of Kurt's behaviour: not once had he ever seen him act like that before, in the whole 3½ years he'd know Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a likelihood that I will continue this - I have ideas... ;)<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
